Angels & Demons
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: Being a famous girl band, the Fallen Angels encounter love between their rival band, The Hot Demons. With a fierce rivalry, will their love survive? Or will their rivalry tear the bands apart? OldRival, Contest, Ikari, and Poke.
1. When I Grow Up

**(A/N) Well, hey guys! I was bored so I was thinking of some stories and this story popped. I hope you guys like this story! I know I have lots of stories in progress but I'll to keep up and update. Some stories may be late for updating. Please don't complain that I'm not updating super fast as I do before but please bare with me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Angels &amp; Demons <strong>

**Chapter 1: When I Grow Up**

A seven year old girl was lying down on her soft green bed. Her kicks went up and down kicking her butt. She had a bored expression on her face. The girl had waist long brown hair. She had green piercing eyes that glowed brilliantly. The girl was known as Leaf Green. Her sly but calm nature was liked by her friends. She was in her room, bored. _Everyone has a day when they are bored. _

Leaf hummed a song while kicking her legs back and forth. She was extremely bored.

"What are we going to do?" her blunette friend asked, strumming her fingers on her lap. The blunette was known as Dawn Berlitz, a bubbly and cheerful girl. Her bubbly attitude made everyone happy. Her long navy blue hair reached to her back. Her mesmerizing ocean colored eyes made everyone get lost in them.

"I don't know. We've been like this for an hour," a redhead spoke tiredly. Her name was Misty Waterflower. Her messy red hair was tied into her usual side ponytail. She had big sea-green eyes that were hypnotizing and beautiful. She was using her index fingers to tap on the wood floor which made a _tap and tick _noise. Misty was a feisty type of girl and you don't want to fight with her. She has a high temper and you don't want to start with her.

"We have to do something! The boredom in this room is killing me!" a brunette exclaimed. Her name was May Maple. She was sitting on the computer chair and typing random letters even though the computer was turned off. She was playing on the keyboard like it was a piano. Her fingers were elegantly flowing on the keyboard. May was a sweet and nice girl but don't get onto her nerves, she'll go berserk. She can get really competitive but she is a down to earth person.

"I don't know what to do guys," Leaf spoke, getting up. She stretched her body and scratched the back of her head. "I know it's hot and it's stuffy in here but there's nothing to do." she continued. She looked at her best friends' faces who had a frown on their faces.

"How about we go to the park?" May suggested, tugging a strand of hair to the back of her ear.

"Nah, it's too hot." Misty sighed looking at the window. Sunlight came through the window which was like a golden light shining. The girls' frowns deepened and they deeply sighed.

"Then what are we going to do?" Dawn asked, flipping her beautiful hair. "What are seven year olds suppose to do in this hot weather?" she continued.

Leaf, May, and Misty shrugged. "Exactly," Dawn sighed as she continued to strum her fingers.

"I am not going to be doing this for the rest of the day," May said looking at her friends.

"Then what are we going to do?" Misty asked looking at May. May was about to speak but she didn't know how to answer.

Misty took a deep breath and continued to tap her fingers on the floor. Leaf was thinking intently for something to do but nothing came to mind.

"Why can't we be somewhere else where than this boring room," Dawn said sharply, her eyes landing on Leaf.

Leaf gasped and looked hurt that her friend called her room boring. "We did everything in this room. Play video games, watch television, and played games. So if you say my room is boring then why did you come over?" she countered.

Dawn shot her a glare. "Cause I have nothing to do in my house and I thought it would be fun for us friends to have fun. It is the summer for all we know, so we should so something." Dawn retorted.

Leaf was about to retort but Misty cut her off, "Shut it! Both of you, I know we are bored but arguing will make it worst. At least we do something fun." Misty was like the head of the girls. She cared for everybody.

"That is, what are we going to do?" May questioned making Dawn and Misty shrug.

An idea popped in Leaf's head. _A good one. _

"I have an idea!" Leaf spoke loudly which made her friends turn and look at her wanting to know what her idea was.

Leaf smiled at them. The other girls waited for her idea, they became slightly impatient. "Well what is this _fantastic_ idea of yours? May asked making air quotes when she said fantastic.

"A band!" Leaf finally said. A huge smile appeared on everyone's faces. Thoughts of being a popular band flooded Leaf's mind.

"_When I grow up, I want to be a famous singer with a band." Leaf thought happily. _

She loved the idea and by the smiles on her friends' faces, she knew they liked it too.

"A band! It's gonna be fun! It is my dream to be in a band." Dawn squealed, jumping up and down and squealing.

"Yeah, a band! That is amazing Leaf!" May said giddily.

Misty smiled happily and put a fist in the air. "That's my Leaf. You have awesome ideas!"

The young girls squealed and sat on the bed. "Okay, a band is what we are going to do. What are our parts?" Leaf asked looking at her best friends.

The friends exchanged a look.

"I'm the drummer." Misty claimed. Leaf nodded.

"Yes, you are a talented drummer and you are amazing with the drums." Leaf told Misty who blushed slightly.

"I'm going to play bass, since I play it." Dawn said smiling widely. She pretended to strum a pretend guitar and rock out. The girls laughed at their friend's behavior.

"Misty on the drums and Dawn with the bass." Leaf confirmed.

"I got the keyboard since I play it," May told everyone.

"Got it." Leaf said writing everyone's names in her green apple colored notebook.

"What about you?" Misty asked Leaf. She was wondering what she was going to do in the band.

"Well, every band needs a singer so I'll be the lead singer," Leaf knowingly said.

"Yeah, because you sing amazingly!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Aw thanks!" Leaf thanked her friend.

"Let's get started!" May squealed excitedly. Her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Wait! We forgot something?" Leaf shouted holding her hand out.

"What did we forget?" May groaned.

"A name, silly." Leaf said.

"Oh yeah, so what is our band name called?" Misty asked looking at everyone to see if they had ideas.

"What about the Cutiepies?" Dawn suggested looking at her friends for approval.

"Nah, it doesn't fit us." Leaf told her which made Dawn pout.

The girls were in deep thought of a name. Something that could fit them perfectly.

"I got it! Leafairies!" May asked, very proud of her name. The other girls gave her a weird look.

"What kind of name is that?" Misty asked, making a weird expression on her face.

May sighed as she was ready to explain. "Leaf is the lead singer so I thought we could name the band with her name with it. I combined Leaf and fairies to create Leafairies."

The other girls sweat dropped at her horrible band name. "No, that doesn't fit us either. It's unique but I don't like it." Leaf told May.

"Even my band name was better than yours." Dawn told May. May gasped and stuck her tongue out at Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes at May's immatureness.

Leaf and Misty laughed as the two friends were making fun of each other's name.

"Girls! It's time for dinner! C'mon, you little _angels._" Leaf's mom shouted from downstairs.

A name came up in Leaf's head when her mom said the word angels. "I got the perfect name!"

"What is it?" Dawn asked eagerly before she made her way downstairs.

Leaf smile widely at her perfect name. "Fallen Angels."

Their eyes widened. Her friends squealed in delight as Leaf came up with a name that fit them.

* * *

><p>After Dinner…<p>

The young girls made their way to the garage which their instruments were. They were going to practice their first song.

Misty took her position in the red shiny drums and smiled at the instrument.

May took her place in the keyboard and touched the keyboard with her delicate fingers. Dawn took her bass and placed it around her neck and became to strum it lightly. Leaf stood in front of the microphone and took a deep breath.

She began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>The girls have reached stardom and have made their way to the music industry as they became a popular girl band. Several years have past and the girls are seventeen now. They are young musicians and now are famous. <em>

_What started as a idea when they were bored is now a big change in their lives as they are a famous and a loved band. _

Leaf and the girls were on stage performing live in Hearthome stadium.

Leaf, now a beautiful and petite girl, waved to her loyal fans as she took her place on stage. Her personality didn't change but she changed. She was taller and older now. She still had those piercing green eyes and the long waist brown hair. She wore a green glittery tank top with little sequins to it. She wore black skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was down cause she loved it that way.

Dawn, still bubbly and happy as ever, is now a beautiful and cute girl. She was still the same girl when she was young. She was a klutz but she still had her kind nature. Her outfit consists of a pink glittery tank top, similar to Leaf's. The tank top reached to her upper thigh. She wore a denim short shorts and hot pink converse. Her ocean colored eyes were gleaming with excitement as she saw the crowd screaming and cheering. Her navy blue hair was soft and beautiful.

Misty still had her feisty attitude. She had a fierce nature but that was rare. She was a sweet girl but she cant get rough sometimes. Misty's red hair was tied to a usual side ponytail. Her sea green eyes were shining brightly showing a sparkle. Her beauty made guys stare at her dreamily and girls were jealous of her. She wore a light blue glittery tank top with sparkling sequins. She wore denim short shorts and black stockings. She had black pumps on that made her taller.

May, now a beautiful and cute girl, was positioned behind the keyboard. She still had her bubbly attitude but kept her high temper. May had a huge appetite and ate a lot but managed to keep a healthy diet and slim body. Her hair was in the usual pigtails but with no bandana. Her sapphire eyes glowed brilliantly and beautifully. She wore a red sparkling tank top with black skinny jeans. She had black flats that went perfectly with her outfit.

"Hello all of Hearthome City! We are the Fallen Angels! I think you already know us!" Leaf shouted loudly. She had a headset with a microphone that made her talk loudly. The huge audience cheered loudly.

"We love you, Leaf!" a group of fan boys shouted, Leaf heard them and looked in their direction.

"I love you too!" She shouted back.

The group of fan boys screamed louder. Everyone screamed and cheered.

"Okay, this is our new song and I hope you enjoy it!" Leaf said as she stood in her position.

May pressed the keys on the keyboard flawlessly and the song started. Leaf danced to the loud melody May made on the keyboard.

**_All I Want Is Everything by Victoria Justice_**

_I feel delirious _

_Come, let's get outta here_

_We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear_

Leaf's voice grew louder and she danced to the music. She put a hand in the air and danced elegantly to the rhythm.

_We're heading for the sky and we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all I want, _

_All I want_

_All I want is everything._

Leaf danced around the stage and walked while dancing to Dawn who was playing the bass. Leaf's voice grew soft but loud as she sang the next verse.

_And I will pose if I wanna _

_I will vogue like Madonna!_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me. _

She posed to the lyrics and vogued like what the lyrics sung. She danced and people cheered loudly. People were holding posters of the girls. Some were Dawn, May, and Misty but most of them were Leaf. The audience jumped and danced wildly.

_All I want is everything, yes everything!_

_Too much is not enough._

_I'm sick of settling for in between._

_And I'm not giving up._

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive!_

Leaf walked closer to the crowd and fans were attempting to touch or grab her. She sang the last two lines louder and with more emotion.

_All I want is everything_

_Yes everything_

_Ohhhh!_

_We don't ever stop._

_Let's watch the sun come up!_

Leaf and Dawn raised a hand up. Dawn walked to Leaf while she was strumming her fingers on the bass. Dawn was feeling the music. Fans were screaming, "DAWN! YOU ROCK!"

_We'll sleep when we're dead,_

_Cause halfway kinda sucks._

_We're heading for the sky and we'll get lost in it!_

_Cause all I want_

_All I want_

_All I want_

_Is everything!_

_I will pose if I wanna_

_And I will vogue like Madonna!_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me!_

_All I want is everything, yes everything!_

_Too much is not enough._

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up,_

_As long as it feels right! At least we know that we're alive!_

_All I want is everything, yes everything! _

_Yeah!_

_Ohhhh!_

_Hold on to me and I'll hold onto you._

_Don't over think._

_What have we got to lose_

Leaf's voice became soft and gentle. Misty played the drums lightly and Dawn strummed the bass lightly. May kept playing the light keys. Leaf smiled and began to sing again.

_It's me and you,_

_Me and you_

_No matter what._

_Ohhhh!_

She sung the last line she sung in a high pitch and it was perfect.

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it,_

_Cause all I want_

_All I want _

_All I want_

_Is everything!_

_I will pose if I wanna_

_I will vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me._

_All I want is everything, yes everything!_

_Too much is not enough._

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up,_

_As long as it feels right! At least we know that we're alive!_

_All I want is everything, yes everything!_

_Ohhhh!_

Leaf finished the new song and smiled widely. The crowd went crazy. Screams were heard from the crowd as the fans shouted their names.

"MISTY!"

"MAY!"

"DAWN!"

"LEAF!"

The girls went in front of the stage and looked at their fans. They waved at everyone and winked.

"Thank you! We are glad you enjoyed it!" May shouted.

"Thank you all for coming! We love you!" Dawn shouted as she blew a kiss to the crowd.

"Thanks! I love you all!" Misty waved and flashed a bright smile.

The crowd cheered wildly and enthusiastically. Their was ear piercing screams and shouts.

"WE LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU! WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS!" Leaf screamed.

* * *

><p>The girls walked backstage. Leaf breathed heavily and panted. Dawn wiped the sweat from her forehead.<p>

"Wow, biggest crowd we ever got!" May said breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I love our new song!" Dawn exclaimed taking a big gulp of water.

"We did a great job, you guys. I'm glad we're a band and we're FAMOUS!" Leaf shouted.

The girls went to a group hug and hugged each tightly. They were like that for a brief moment. They pulled away and smiled.

"You did an excellent job. I'm proud. Very proud." a feminine voice said from behind.

The best friends turned around and saw their manager, Jane. Jane was in her late twenties. Her blond hair was tied to a ponytail. She wore a white blouse and a black coat. She wore a black skirt and black heels.

"Really? I loved our performance!" Misty squealed.

"Yes, really. I loved it too," Jane complimented. The girls high fived at their accomplishment.

"But there is something I need to tell you." Jane said sharply.

"What?" Dawn asked looking at her manager with a confused expression. Jane looked at each of them like she was serious.

"I'll tell you in the limo." Jane said. She walked away and the girls followed.

"What do you think she wants to tell us?" May asked curiously as they made their way to the car. The other girls shrugged. They climbed into the white limo and took their seats.

Jane was facing while the girls were seating next to each other. The driver drove.

"What I wanted to tell you is that you have competition." Jane said as she took out her laptop from her big bag.

"We do? But aren't we the most popular and best band in the Sinnoh region?" Dawn asked, wondering who was competition.

"You are. You have competition. They are popular like you but they are really amazing. The boy band, Hot Demons, is very popular. There are four band members. Ash Ketchum, the drummer. Drew Hayden, the keyboardist. Paul Shinji, the guitarist. Finally, Gary Oak, the lead singer and he plays the guitar." Jane explained as she showed them an article from her laptop.

The girls looked at it intently.

"We are totally better than them. I mean, we are the best band." May boasted.

"What do they look like?" Leaf asked. Jane typed something on her computer and showed them a picture of guys from their album.

Their eyes widened at how…hot they were.

"OMG! They are so hot!" Dawn squealed ogling at the hot guys.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"This is Ash Ketchum." Jane said as she pointed to the guy with raven colored hair. "This is Drew Hayden." she continued as she pointed to a green haired guy who was smirking and flicking his hair in a cool but hot way.

"That Drew guy looks cocky and arrogant." May said glaring at the picture of Drew.

"Paul Shinji" Jane said pointing to a guy with a mysterious but dark expression on his face. He had lavender colored hair which fell to his eyes, it made him look hot. "And finally, Gary Oak." she said pointing to a guy with spiky auburn hair.

Jane closed her laptop. "I want you all to work harder. I know you all do. You might have to meet these guys soon. Rivalry is coming our way."

"We will!" the girls said in unison.

"Good." she said.

"But when do we meet these hot guys?" Dawn asked dreamily. The other girls sweat dropped.

"Soon. This is not a way for you guys to get a boyfriend. Hot Demons are your competition. Remember that." Jane said.

"Those guys aren't even that hot. I mean, look at them, they look snobbish, arrogant, and cocky. They should be just called 'Demons'" May spat.

"How could you not call these guys hot? You're right they look cocky but Ash doesn't look cocky. He looks nice." Dawn said.

"Guys, please don't fight. We have to work our best to beat these guys." Leaf said sternly.

"Okay but can you guys just admit they are hot." Dawn asked pleadingly. Dawn wanted to say she was right.

"Whatever, they are hot but not really hot." May admitted.

"Ooh, I think May likes Drew." Dawn cooed which made May fume in anger.

"I WILL NOT DATE THAT JERK!" May exploded.

"Shut it, maybe they aren't what we expect. You never know. We never met them," Misty said.

"Yeah, she has a point. Get ready Demons cause the Angels will put you back to hell." Leaf confidently said which made the girls high five.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Do you like it? I loved this Chapter. I love the names I gave the girls and guys. Lol. I liked what I put for Leaf to say at the ending. I got inspired by some stories with bands like "Repairing the Past" by LeafxGreenx3 and "Mayhem and Chaos" by Lynx of the Sand. **

**Did you like the song? I did. Review please! **

***IMPORTANT* I want you guys to tell me what stories you want me to update. I will have a poll later so you can vote. I really love all my stories. I am really sorry for not updating "Just an Ordinary Girl" and "Rising Heroes." **

**Review! Review! **

**-ThePerfectTwox3 (Ariana and Kristen)**


	2. Hot Demons

**(A/N) Hello! It me again! Well, this is the second chapter! Please REVIEW! (positive ones!) If you have nothing good to say, don't say anything. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Pokemon. Never will. **

* * *

><p><strong>Angels &amp; Demons<strong>

**Chapter 2: Hot Demons**

"Would you hurry up, Ash?" Gary yelled impatiently as he made his way out of the mansion.

"I'm coming! I just grabbed a quick snack." Ash shouted from the mansion. Gary rolled his eyes at his friend's huge appetite.

Ash made his way downstairs and met with his friends. Ash gave a goofy grin to his friends. "I'm here."

"Whatever, let's just get to the concert hall already." Drew told Ash, he climbed into the car.

Paul, being the quiet one, casually climbed into the car without making a noise. Gary sat in the driver seat while the others sat in the back seat. "Where's Simon?" Gary asked, looking at his friends to see if they knew.

Drew and Ash shrugged while Paul sat mindlessly, looking at the window. "Well, where the hell is he?" Gary asked frustrated. He turned his head to see if he was coming.

"Why don't you look at you right?" Paul said coldly. Gary whipped his head to the right and saw his manager rushing to the car.

Simon, their manager, opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. "Where were you?" Gary asked.

"I'll tell you later, now drive!" Simon ordered as he pointed to the road.

Gary quickly obliged and drove smoothly to the concert hall. The ride was quiet. No one dared to speak. The Hot Demons had a huge concert to attend to.

They arrived at the concert quickly and Gary parked his car. "Now will you tell us why you were late?" Gary asked wanting an answer.

"Later, after the concert." Simon replied, stepping out of the car. Gary grunted darkly for not getting an answer.

The four guys quickly followed their manager to the enormous building in front of them. "What song are we going to play?" Paul asked grabbing his bass and placing it around his neck.

"The new song we've been practicing." Drew answered. The guys nodded in approval of the choice of song.

The concert hall was filled with many fans cheering wildly for their favorite band to appear. There was posters and hands being raised up in the audience.

The guys took a quick peek at the audience by moving the curtain a bit. "Wow, what a huge crowd." Ash said in awe.

"Looks like it's our biggest one," Gary spoke poking his head out of the curtain.

The guys removed their heads and waited to be called out to the stage. Screams and cries were heard from the crazy audience. "Man, they are loud." Ash complained shutting his eyes tight and covering his ears with is hands.

"Most of them are girls, they want me," Drew spoke cockily, flicking his charteuse colored hair. "They always do."

Paul rolled his eyes at his friend's cockiness. Paul stood backstage calmly, his lavender bangs falling to his eyes. His onyx eyes were dark and mysterious making him a dark type of guy.

"Okay. The Hot Demons will be performing right now. Now here the Hot Demons!" the MC shouted into a microphone. The crowd cheered wildly as their favorite band was going to play for them.

Gary took a deep breath. "You ready?"

The other guys nodded and they entered the stage. Ash entered first, waving to his fans. The crowd cheered and a few screamed, "I LOVE YOU ASH!"

Ash sat behind his drums and took his drums sticks.

Drew entered smirking to the crowd and the audience screamed louder than for Ash. Drew stopped in front of a few girls cheering his name. He knelled down and handed a red thorn less rose to a girl. Drew winked and took his place behind the keyboard.

The girl screamed for joy. "AHHH! DREW GAVE ME A ROSE!" she bragged to her friends.

Paul walked on the stage without waving or anything. He just walked in took his place with his bass. The berserk crowd screamed with more emotion even though Paul didn't do anything. His dark look made girls faint in the sight of Paul.

Finally, Gary walked to the stage in a cool way. He waved to his fans and ran a hand through his auburn hair. The crowd cheered for joy as the lead singer came in. It was louder than the other three. Gary grabbed the mike from the mike stand.

"Who's ready to rock with the demons?" Gary asked in a husky but sexy voice which made the crowd scream.

"Of course you all are." Gary spoke sexily, winking at the crowd.

Paul started to strum his fingers skillfully and Ash began to drum. Drew started to press keys which made a melodious tune. Gary began to sing in his hot voice.

_**(I'll Be by Goo Goo Dolls.)**_

_The strands in your eyes_

_The color them wonderful_

_Stop me_

_Then steal my breath._

Gary paused and closed his eyes. The crowd cheered and waved their hands to the slow music. Paul strummed lightly, his fingers dancing with the hard strings on the bass.

_Emerald from mountains_

_Thrusts toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me if we belong together_

_Dress it up _

_With the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

Gary smiled and blew a kiss to the crowd, he really got into the song and began enjoying it. Gary removed the microphone he was holding from the stand and walked around it while singing.

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above. _

Paul strummed harder making a loud beat and Gary sung higher which was perfect. Gary began to sing the chorus.

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide!_

_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older!_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

_And rain falls_

_Angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead…_

_Tell me!_

_If we belong together!_

_Dress it up_

_With the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of the gallows of heartache that hang from above!_

Gary sung in a medium pitch and it was perfect and musical. He ran a hand through his auburn spiked hair. He hit every note perfectly. The fans put their hands up and moved like waves in sync.

_I'll be _

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be!_

_Loves suicide!_

_I'll be _

_Better when I'm older!_

_I'll be._

_The greatest fan of your life!_

Gary walked up to the crowd and winked at the girls that were in the front row. He began to sing with the high pitch and his voice became rougher but it was still musical and beautiful. Gary sang the last line long but kept singing.

_I dropped out_

_I burned up_

_I found my way back from the dead._

_I tuned in, _

_I turned off. _

_Remembering the things that you said._

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder!_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide_

_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older!_

_I'll be _

_The greatest fan of your lives_

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder!_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide_

_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older!_

_I'll be _

_The greatest fan of your lives_

There was a brief solo for the bass but Gary sang the last two lines softy as his voice drifted away.

_The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life…_

Before the song could end, Ash, Paul, and Drew played their instruments lightly and the song ended. The huge audience cheered and screamed.

"MARRY ME GARY!" a girl screamed from the crowd.

"Your so HOT, PAUL!" a teenage girl screamed, holding a poster with Paul on it that read "Hot Demons."

"I LOVE YOU ASH!" two girls screamed in unison. They were holding cameras and they were shoved and they were jumping.

"DREW IS THE BEST! PLEASE DATE MEH!" a fan girl screamed with braces.

Gary, Ash, Paul, and Drew walked coolly in front of the stage.

Paul's hair fell to his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets like he wanted to go home. Drew flicked his hair and smirked.

"Thank you for coming to our concert! We love you all! Oh, and we have another concert next month so get tickets. The Hot Demons, out!" Gary said in his husky voice. The boy band walked offstage and into backstage where their manager was waiting for them.

"Great job boys," Simon commented, smiling.

"We try our best." Drew commented with a flick of his hair.

"Now, I have news to tell you, it's very important." Simon said in a serious tone, his face stiffened and his smile became a thin line.

"What about?" Ash questioned with his eyes full of curiosity.

"I'll tell you when we arrive in the mansion." Simon explained as he walked away. The guys looked at each other with questioning glances. They stood there wondering what could be the news.

"Why are you all standing there? What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Simon asked impatiently with sarcasm.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Ash exclaimed as his friends sweat dropped. They shuffled their feet and followed their manager to the car. Gary opened the slick black car door and sat in the driver's seat. Simon sat in the passenger seat while the others sat in the back. Paul in between Drew and Ash.

Gary started to drive and he thought about the news.

"I'm sleepy." Ash murmured as he attempted to lay his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Don't lay your head on my shoulder, if you do, I will shove your drumsticks down your throat." Paul warned, shooting Ash a cold glare. Ash gulped and nodded his head. He laid his head against the window.

The car slowed down and Gary parked carefully into the parking space in front of the mansion. The car completely stopped and Gary stepped out of the car while the others did the same. Gary locked it with the car device and put it back in his pocket.

Simon unlocked the door with the house keys and they entered in.

"Everyone sit on the sofa. I have to tell you something important." Simon ordered the guys. The guys obliged as they plopped on the couch. Gary had his arm on top of the sofa with his hand hanging out in a cool way. Paul laid his back on the sofa and crossed his arms waiting for his manager to announce the news. Drew tapped with foot impatiently while he was sitting on the mocha colored sofa. Ash was in a pretzel on the couch.

Their manager Simon stood in front of TV with his arms crossed. The guys stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"Boys, I know you're a band, a very successful one. You guys sold many albums. You worried about nothing and were on the top. I'm proud of you guys. You guys are on the top five bands in the world. That's impressive." Simon started, his speech was sincere.

"Would you get to the point already." Drew asked rudely. Simon glared at him and continued,

"Remember when I was late this morning?" He asked, glancing at the band who nodded. "Well because of that, I was researching this girl band that is famous just like you. It's a group of girls called Fallen Angels."

Simon showed the guys poster he grabbed from the coffee table and unrolled it revealing four hot girls posing with their signatures around them. 'Fallen Angels' was written on the bottom in bubbly handwriting.

Gary gawked at the girl in the middle with waist long brown hair. "Wow she is hot."

"That is Leaf Green, the lead singer, she is very talented." Simon told them as she pointed to the green eyed brunette who was in a black leather jacket with a tight white tee underneath which was showing since the jacket was unzipped and denim skinny jeans with black boots below her knee. She was posing with her hands on her hips in a seductive way.

"Dawn Berlitz, the bass player. She's very good at playing the bass." Simon told the guys as he pointed to the ocean colored eyed blunette with a long white tank top with a sleeveless floral vest like shirt. She posed with one hand on her hip and one hand hung down.

"Misty Waterflower, the drummer. She's good like you Ash." Simon told Ash. He pointed to the redhead wearing a tight blue v-neck with black short shorts with vivid blue converse. She posed with her arms crossed, her sea green eyes sparkling.

"Finally May Maple, the pianist. She's great at playing the keyboard." Simon said as he pointed the sapphire eyed brunette with a hung open loose red plaid shirt with a white tee underneath. She wore denim short shorts and gold sandals. Her pose were her arms down with her knee bent slightly and she smile slightly.

Simon rolled the poster and carelessly threw it back on the coffee table which then unrolled a bit.

"Why are you telling us this?" Paul asked harshly with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Well, their like your competition. They have sold around seven hundred thousand albums around the whole world. Their the most hottest band in Sinnoh. The Fallen Angels are your rivals." Simon explained, taking a deep breath as he finished explaining.

"Are you kidding me? Those girls are our competition? There is no way a bunch of girls can beat us." Drew scoffed with a flick of his hair.

"Unfortunately, they are. They are really good! Just like you." Simon sighed, touching his forehead and shaking his head.

"They look good. The style. They're hot. The fame. The money. Let's just see if they got the _talent_." Gary smirked.

* * *

><p>"Leaf, could you help me write the next song, please?" Dawn asked, pleadingly.<p>

The girls were in their mansion, having a day off except Dawn who had a song to write. Their mansion was huge, like a hotel. A white tiled floor glistened as the sun shone through the window. A huge plasma TV bolted against the white walls. The kitchen was large with all the stuff it needed like appliances and other stuff. Sofas and couches were lined in front of the TV with a soft brown rug underneath the sofas. A dining room stretched from the kitchen which was not too close together from the living room Everything was tidy except the girls' room.

Leaf sighed and shook her head tiredly. "No, I helped you last time, ask Misty or May."

"They told me to ask you! Please! It's been an hour and I haven't wrote anything down!" Dawn pleaded, being desperate, she kneeled down on her knees on the cold white tiled floor. Leaf laughed and sighed. Being nice she nodded.

"Only if you help me." Leaf said. Dawn nodded her head quickly and smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn squealed as she hugged her best friend.

May came out of the kitchen and plopped down next to Misty who was on her belly on one of the couches, reading a magazine. "Whatcha doing?" May asked curiously, taking a peek at Misty's magazine. She saw a certain grasshead in the magazine. May gasped and snatched the magazine out of Misty's grasp.

"Why are you reading about the Hot Demons?" May exclaimed with anger boiling.

"Hey! I was reading, that's all!" Misty yelled, attempting to grab the magazine back from May.

May scanned the magazine pages with the Hot Demons on it, striking cool poses. Her head was moving left and right reading the lines with words, her eyes moving back and forth. Dawn, Misty, and Leaf read with her. May put the magazine down angrily.

"I can't believe that they are on the cover of Hot Band magazine with all their pictures and everything is about them! I want to be on a magazine cover!" May whined without thinking about the big thing.

"That's not the problem! The problem is that they're number one on the Top Band list! We're number two." Leaf informed her friends who gasped in shock.

"WHAT?" Dawn shrieked with a face of disbelief.

"I'm telling you, they are jerks just the way they look." May pointed.

"Hey, we can do this. We can beat them. I know we can do this. We are not going to give up that easily to those guys. We'll stick together no matter what. Forever and always." Leaf said which made the girls go 'awww!'

They all shared a huge group hug. They released slowly and smiled at each other.

"Dawn, let's write that song." Leaf told Dawn which made her groan.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Leaf assured her as she dragged Dawn upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Don't forget you have to go to the Raven recording studio for a new song!" Simon shouted at the guys who were busy playing videos games.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gary said without taking his eyes off the television with the video game playing.

"I'm serious! It's at 4PM." Simon told them. The guys didn't respond except Paul who nodded.

"What did he say?" Ash asked densely. Gary and the others shook their heads disapprovingly at their dense friend. Paul whacked Ash at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Ash yelled in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being so stupid." Paul responded which made Gary and Drew chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Finally we finished!" Dawn exclaimed as she closed her book with the lyrics. "This song will be great when you sing it!"<p>

"Actually, I want you to sing it." Leaf smiled. Dawn's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly.

"What? No! You always sing the songs!" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"I just see you and the other girls just playing the instruments and you guys have to do something new. I know you have a great voice." Leaf explained with a smile.

"Not as great as you." Dawn muttered as Leaf frowned.

"No, I bet you have a great voice. Sing the first five lines of song." Leaf told Dawn as she opened the notebook with the lyrics of the song.

"Okay…" Dawn sighed as she looked at the lines and began to sing with no instruments playing.

_It's been said and done _

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

Leaf smiled widely at how great Dawn's voice was. Beautiful and musical. She hit every note. Her voice filled her room. Misty and May heard it and smiled.

"Is that Leaf? It doesn't sound like her." May asked as she listened to the voice more carefully.

"It's Dawn's!" Misty exclaimed as she ran to the stairs followed by May. They entered the room to see Dawn singing.

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on

With the best of them

Dawn finished the lines as she heard clapping from her friends'.

"You were amazing!" May squealed.

"I didn't know you can sing." Misty complimented.

"I didn't know either." Dawn responded as the girls laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's Jane! You guys have to practice that brilliant song that Dawn sung in Raven recording studios tomorrow at 4Pm." Jane came in, leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"YAY!" Dawn screamed as she found another talent.

"To celebrate, let's go to the mall!" May squealed as her friends agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This had a sucky ending but oh well. The next chapter will be more interesting. Since the bands will meet and all. I'm terribly sorry for not updating "Rising Heroes"! I have tons of ideas with it. I promise I will focus on it! Seriously, I promise! **

**Who wants to guess the song? I guess all of you will get it right. The song that Dawn sang. It's quite obvious since all of you heard the song . Brownies for the ones who guess it right! I know you all will get it right! **

**Sinner or Saint will be updated after I finish updating two chapters of Rising Heroes which will take a while. I honestly love the idea of making a pokemon version of Sinner or Saint. Dawn fits the main character as does Paul. The story will get more intense in Chapter 3!**

**Wait! Vote on my poll! **

**Till next time!**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


End file.
